Home
by bellagorilla1470
Summary: It is three weeks after the episode Emissary, and Sisko's cousin is coming to live on the station. This story is about Faith's struggle on DS9, to be a Lt. In Starfleet, a single Mom and a Christian. Rating T just to be safe. Characters : Silly, F. Silly, L.
1. Opening

**Home.**  
Summary, : It is three weeks after the episode Emissary, and Sisko's cousin is coming to live on the station.  
This story is about Faith's struggle on DS9, to be a Lt. In Starfleet, a single Mom and a Christian.  
Opening chapter.

**This story is my NaNoWriMo 2012 story. PM me for info.**

I wish to thank, :  
My Mother, for teaching me how to write.  
My Sister, for telling me about NaNoWriMo.  
My Family, for giving me the time to write this novel.  
And (Should have said this first.) God, for giving me ideas.


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter One. A New Beginning.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked as she tugged on her mothers uniform sleeve.  
"Yes Lizbeth?" The woman asked the little girl named Lizbeth.  
"Is that going to be home?" Lizbeth replied in a question, as she pointed at DS9.  
"Yes Lizbeth, that is going to be home." Faith replied just as the ship docked, "Come on Lizbeth, time to go, the ship has docked." Faith told the little girl.  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER.*  
"Lieutenant Faith Silly. It is so good to see you again!" Captain Sisko said as he hugged his cousin, as soon as she was on DS9.  
"Cousin Ben!" Faith replied. Then Captain Sisko turned to look at Lizbeth, who was standing right next to Faith.  
"Hi Lizbeth. I'm Uncle Ben. But you probably don't remember me." Captain Sisko told Lizbeth, who was now hiding behind her Mother, Faith.  
"I don't know you!" Lizbeth yelled at Captain Sisko, when she took one step forward, to look at Captain Sisko. I mean, Uncle Ben.  
"You know Uncle Ben." Faith told Lizbeth.  
Faith was upset because her own Daughter didn't remember her own Cousin Ben.  
_'But the last time we saw Cousin Ben, __was when Cousin Jennifer died. And Lizbeth was only three. And Johnny_ _had died only three month's before Cousin Jennifer did. So Lizbeth was in my arms, or behind me, most of the time__, because of Johnny's death.'_ Faith thought.  
"Faith!" Captain Sisko yelled well he waved his arms in front of her face. "What?" Faith asked. "You are just standing there, staring at the wall, and not answering me, and I'm worried about you. So I'm just making sure you are not dead. Are you okay?" Captain Sisko asked. "Yes. I was just thinking about the last time we saw each other." Faith replied. "That was not a very happy time." Captain Sisko said sadly. "No. It was a sad, very sad, time. For both of us." Faith replied just as sadly as Captain Sisko. "How is Jake?" Faith asked. Because she knew that she was going to cry soon. And Captain Sisko looked like he was going to cry soon too. _'He loved Jennifer so much.'_ Faith thought. _'She loved Johnny so much.'_ Captain Sisko thought just before he answered Faith's question. "He is growing. He is so tall. Before long, he is going to be taller then me!" Captain Sisko replied. "Ha. Ha." Faith laughed before she replied. "Really?" Faith asked in a question. "Yes. What? Do you think that I'd lie to you?" Captain Sisko asked his Cousin, Faith. "Not really." Faith replied. "Not really?! Do you really think that I, of all people. Would lie to you?!" Captain Sisko asked half mad and half upset. "Hmmm." Faith said as she was thinking. "No. No. You would not lie to me. You know my faith looks down on lying." Faith replied, after a few seconds of thought. "Wait. What!? Your faith looks down on lying?" Captain Sisko asked. "Yes! My faith looks down on lying! Leviticus 19:11 says 'Do not lie.' And that is a law." Faith replied. "Okay.' Was all Captain Sisko said. Captain Sisko is not the happiest in the room when Faith starts talking about God, and The Holy Bible. And Faith know this. She's not happy about it. But she lives with it. _'Johnny was the only one that really truly accepted me and my __religion.' _Faith thought for a moment. _'He was the only one __that loved me and my religion.' _Faith thought again. _'He was my one and only best friend. And I miss him.'_ Faith was brought out of her thoughts when they reached her quarters.  
"Well. Here we are. The replicator is over there. Lizbeth's bedroom is over there. Your bedroom is over there. And I think that that is it." Captain Sisko pointed the important stuff out to Faith. "If you need anything. Just call me." Captain Sisko told Faith. "Oh! And your duty shift starts at 0900." Was the last thing Captain Sisko had to tell Faith. "Okay Cousin Ben. Oh and Thank You Cousin Ben." Faith said as she hugged Captain Sisko goodbye. "You are Welcome, Cousin Faith." Captain Sisko said as he took a step back from the door. "Goodnight, Cousin Ben." Faith said. "Goodnight Cousin Faith. Goodnight Lizbeth." Captain Sisko smiled at the six year old in his Cousin's arms right before he walked away.  
"Well Lizbeth." Faith said as she put Lizbeth and the bags on her shoulder down. "Let's go and get our pj's on and get Bear-Bear and go to bed. I'm tired." Faith said as she picked up the bag with the pj's in it, and walked to Lizbeth's bedroom to help Lizbeth put her pj's on.  
"Can I sleep with you, Mommy?" Lizbeth asked when Faith was done helping Lizbeth with her pj's. "Yes Lizbeth. You can."Faith replied with a yawn. "You go and get Bear-Bear. And I will go and get my pj's on. Okay?" Faith asked with a yawn. Yet again. "Okay!" Lizbeth replied.  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER.*  
"Okay Lizbeth. Let us climb in bed." Faith said in her pj's. "Let's go!" Lizbeth yelled out a cry of joy.


	3. The Nightmare That Killed Johnny

Chapter Two. The Nightmare That Killed Johnny.

"It was a dark and stormy night the day Johnny died." A voice said, trying to be creepy. And then someone laughed. "It was not a 'dark and stormy night the day 'He' died'." Said a very, bloody, living, dead, body. As soon as Faith could see the face of the body, she did a muffled scream. The body, was Johnny's. "But I will tell you just how 'He' died." Johnny said with a smile. And Johnny laughed at Faith's reaction to the course of the nightmare. Faith wiggled and squirmed in bed at the thought of reliving the night her husband died. Little did Faith know. That in this nightmare, the nightmare killed Johnny. *NIGHTMARE.*  
Faith rolled over to look her husband in the eyes. But she rolled over to see Johnny's very, very bloody body. Looking just like he did the night he said "I love you, Faith." And then he died. "Oh My Squirrel! What happened to my husband!? Is he dead?" Faith half screamed and half yelled the question. And then Johnny's eyes flung open, and Faith screamed. And then Johnny sat up and said. "You! You killed him! You killed him with your nightmare!" Johnny pointed at Faith. And Johnny laughed his evil laugh. And Faith screamed in the nightmare. And in her sleep. "But how can this nightmare kill him?" Faith asked Johnny. Or whoever or whatever it was in Johnny's body. "It can kill Johnny, because the writer wants it to be 'The Nightmare That Killed Johnny'." Johnny replied with an evil laugh. "No! I want Johnny to live!" Faith waved her arms as she screamed. "But 'He's' dead!" Johnny said with an evil laugh again. "No!" Faith screamed just as the nightmare ended. "No!" Faith screamed as she jumped out of the bed. "Oh My Squirrel! That was a creepy nightmare!" Faith said to herself.


	4. Mommy? Tell me about that clock

Chapter Three. "Mommy? Tell me about that clock."

"Mommy? It something wrong?" Lizbeth asked looking at her really pale, shaking, Mother. "Hmm? What Lizbeth? Oh! Um, no, no, nothing's wrong dear." Faith replied, with a smile, to her worried little girl. Her sweet, worried, little girl. "Are you sure Mommy? You still look a little pale." Lizbeth said. "I do!? I mean. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. That is all." Faith replied to her very, very worried and very, very scared little girl, yet again. "Okay Mommy. If you say so." Lizbeth replied with a half smile, her Mother's color was starting to come back now. "Okay Lizbeth. Now Lizbeth. Go and get dressed. You are going to start school today. Right after I convince Mrs. O'Brien that you are really, really smart." Faith said, thinking about what to say to Mrs. O'Brien. Lizbeth is really, really smart for her age. That is because Johnny was a Betazoid. Lizbeth has beautiful big blue eyes, just like Johnny. So no one knows that she is half Betazoid. And Lizbeth was born with her powers active. Since Lizbeth was only half Betazoid, she does not hear voices. But she would sense the answers to questions, and stuff like that. And Lizbeth did not know what she was doing. "Mommy? What are you doing?" Lizbeth asked. "Oh! Lizbeth! You scared me!" Faith yelled as she jumped around. "Sorry Mommy." Lizbeth replied on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you scared me." Faith said trying to stop Lizbeth from crying. Or they were going to be swimming in a lake of tears before the day was over. "And you jumped." Lizbeth replied trying hard not to laugh at her Mother. And Faith laughed at herself before she replied to Lizbeth. "I did. Didn't I?" Faith asked. "Yes you did, Mommy." Lizbeth replied. And Faith laughed again. "You know that I should get going. Right?" Faith asked as soon as she stopped laughing. "Oh yeah. You should get going." Lizbeth replied right after she looked at the clock, sitting on the nightstand, right by the bed. "You looking at the clock?" Faith asked Lizbeth. "Yeah. I was thinking about Daddy." Lizbeth replied right before she asked Faith a question. "Mommy? Will you tell me about the time Daddy gave you that clock?"


	5. You look a lot like me

Chapter Four. "You look a lot like me."

"Mommy? Will you tell me about the time Daddy gave you that clock?" Lizbeth asked. "Tell you about the time Daddy gave me the clock?" Faith asked, thinking _"There is no time for this! I will be late for my duty shift if I have to tell Lizbeth about the time Johnny gave me that clock!"_ "Yes Mommy. I want to hear the story about the time Daddy gave you that clock." Lizbeth replied with one big smile that showed her two front teeth that are just starting to grow back in. "How about I tell you about the clock on the way to Mrs. O'Brien's?" Faith asked moving to get her uniform, hairbrush, shoes, com badge and hair clip. "Okay Mommy." Lizbeth replied. "Okay Lizbeth. I have got to get dressed. You don't have your shoes on!" Faith kind of yelled at Lizbeth. "I know Mommy!" Lizbeth yelled back at Faith. "Well go and put your shoes on!" Faith kind of yelled at Lizbeth again. "I will!" Lizbeth yelled at Faith, as she walked out of the bedroom. "What am I going to do with that girl?" Faith asked herself, as she walked in the bathroom to put on her uniform. *A FEW MINUTES LATER.* "Lizbeth? Do you want to help me brush my hair?" Faith asked Lizbeth when she was done getting dressed. "Yes! Yes! YES!' Lizbeth yelled out her answer, in a cry of joy. Lizbeth loves brushing her Mothers long brown hair. "Lizbeth? Do you think I should put on just a little bit of makeup?" Faith asked Lizbeth, looking at herself in the mirror. Watching Lizbeth brush her pretty brown hair. "No Mommy. Don't wear makeup." Lizbeth replied. "You know. You look a lot like me, Lizbeth. Your brown hair. Your big blue eyes." Faith asked after she turned around to look Lizbeth in her big blue eyes. "Daddy, didn't have a lot of blue color, in his eyes." Lizbeth said, remembering her Fathers big black / blue eyes. "No. He didn't." Faith said, trying hard not to cry, when she remembered her husband's eyes. "We should get going, Lizbeth." Faith said looking at the clock, by the bed. "Okay Mommy." Lizbeth said. "Come on. Grab your padd. And let's go." Faith said putting her com badge on. "Okay Mommy. I'm coming." Lizbeth said picking up her padd for school. "Okay Lizbeth." Faith said as she walked out of her quarters. With Lizbeth hot on her trail.


	6. The story of the clock

Chapter Five. The story about the clock.

"It was my birthday. The day Johnny gave my that clock." Faith said starting the story about the clock in her bedroom. "I remember the day well..." Faith said, starting to remembering the day Johnny gave her the clock. Faith is telling Lizbeth about that day.

Back on Earth. At Faith's house.

Knock, Knock. Came a knock at the door. Faith moved to open the door, and see we it was. Faith opened the door to see the man that has her heart, Johnny Silly. "Johnny!" Faith said surprised to see Johnny here. At this time. And on her birthday, of all days. Yes she was happy to see him. She was just very, very, surprised to see him, right then and there. "Faith! Is something wrong?" Johnny asked looking very worried. "No! No. I'm just surprised to to see you here!" Faith replied to her lover. "Okay. You just had a funny look on your cute face." Johnny said. "So umm... What is that?" Faith asked pointing to the box behind Johnny's back. Whatever it was, Johnny was trying to hide it. _'It must be for me.' _Faith thought before Johnny handed the box to Faith and said. "Happy Birthday Faith!" And Faith yelled a kind of happy yell, as she took the box from her boyfriend. Faith opened the box, to find... A Clock! "A Clock!?" Faith yelled the question to Johnny. "Yeah. You like Clocks. Right?" Johnny asked. "Yes I do. But it's my birthday. I thought you would take me to someplace nice. That's all." Faith replied. "Well. I thought about it. But I got you this. And this." Johnny said as he took a box with a ring, out of his jacket. "Faith. Will you marry me?" Johnny asked as he took her hand. And put the ring on her ring finger. "Yes. Yes I will!" Faith replied, as she kissed Johnny._  
_


End file.
